Absorb Her Words, Stupid!
by squishy fluff
Summary: (HG one-shot) I did not like her but she liked me a lot. But now the world has turned upside down - and I do not only like her now, I LOVE HER! Worse, she's in love with the ferret! Help!


**Author's Notes:** This one-shot is written in Harry's point of view all throughout. Please give it a try. It's not all about his thoughts as what it might seem at first. Some events will happen in the later part of the story. But about half of this one-shot is dedicated to his thoughts about how stupid he is not realizing that he loves Ginny (sorry if I called him stupid). Read and review please! This is my first Harry-Ginny fiction. Thank you very much!

**Disclaimer:** I simply don't own Harry Potter. Don't badger me again, alright?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**ABSORB HER WORDS, STUPID!**

_Bloody hell. Here I am again, thinking about love. Lame love. Everyone loves to love but despises it at the same time. Everybody is really losing their marbles. But more tragic is the fact that I am the person with the most lost marbles._

_Who then is the reason why I keep going nuts about love? Everyone in Hogwarts will say, 'That pretty Chinese seeker is definitely the one he is crazy about. You know who Cho Chang is, don't you?'_

_Yes, everybody thinks I am crazy about Cho. Yes, I was, but that was before. I was too immature then. Too immature to understand things, too immature to distinguish true love from mere infatuation. But now, it is a different case. I am still in love. But this time my feelings cannot be truer. And I am not talking about Cho. I am hopelessly in love with my best friend's sister._

_You may now have an idea of who she is. Yes, I am in love with Ginny Weasley. That red-haired sixth year who I ignored back then. As everyone who has read the book about me knows, she had a big crush on me. But I ignored her feelings. I thought she was still too young to understand love. I was very wrong. I was the one who was still unable to understand love. Ugh, lame love._

_Our years together in Hogwarts quickly went by. I did not realize that we are learning, growing and changing in a horribly fast pace. Now, I feel like banging my head on the wall to punish myself for my stupidity. I was too occupied with other things to notice even just a bit of how Ginny changed. She still looks the same way she used to, but her character changed a little._

_She is still that friendly girl we used to know, but friendlier this time. She smiles more often and laughs more often, too. She is also more open-minded. She understands things in a wider view. Luckily, she is now less childish. And (it relieved me a lot) she giggles less often that how she used to. These are all good changes that I see in her now. But there is one change which I think is bad, especially for me._

_She has already let go of her love for me. This might sound good to most people, but it is not for me. I may seem unfair for not being happy for her, but now that I have realized what I really feel for Ginny, I cannot just let her go. Worse than this news? She is currently going out with that stinking archrival of mine, Draco Malfoy._

_Why did he ask her out? I do not know. I feel like Malfoy just wants to get back at me for always beating him in Quidditch. I sometimes think that he just wants to play with the feelings of a Weasley. But thinking of possible reasons are futile now. Ginny is happy with him and he seems to have changed for the better. I do not want to meddle with their affairs anymore, only if this feeling stops on killing me._

_Everyone thinks both of them have finally found their perfect match. They say that Ginny is fire (with her red hair, strong spirit and all) and Malfoy is ice (with his cold heart, merciless image, etcetera). They say that Ginny melted Malfoy's ice heart which made his personality soften. Ugh, students at Hogwarts really become corny after several years of finding nothing to interest them but gossips. But whatever I say, the two still seem to be very in love with each other._

_Oh, I forgot to tell you. It is Valentine's Day today. The last Hearts' Day I will spend at Hogwarts. Sorry for having forgotten to tell you. Stupid me._

_This day makes me remember Ginny's Valentine Song for me when I was still in my second year. I was very embarrassed then, but now I want her to give me a Valentine Song again. If she ever gives me a new one, I would absolutely accept it gladly._

_But everything and everyone has changed, including me. Ron and Hermione are together now after realizing that they really are for each other. And then, as I have already told you, Ginny and Malfoy are going out now. Everyone seems to have found a partner to spend their Valentine's Day with. But that excludes me. Famous Harry Potter is now miserable because of his own doing._

_You might be wondering where I am now. I am inside the Three Broomsticks, thinking about Ginny for the trillionth time. But I never get tired of thinking about her. She is, after all, the one I love. Ugh, love again. Stupid and lame love._

_Our Hogsmeade visit is scheduled today. Unlikely, is it not? We usually spend Valentine's Day at Hogwarts. But it really is scheduled this very day. Pathetic coincidence. Now, everyone around me is lovers holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other. The pair occupying the table beside the one I occupy is actually passionately kissing. Yuck. Simply yucky. I am now feeling so out of place._

_The butterbeer I am drinking is finally making me warm. I feel cold with no one to accompany me on this visit. Ron and Hermione are at Madame Puddifoot's. I do not want to ruin their time so I chose to separate from them. But now, I am feeling so alone._

_Imagining that Ginny is always with me, giving me that killer smile of hers – that is how my life has always been since I realized I love her. Right now, I imagine that she is near me again. I imagine her red hair swaying with the wind while she walks towards the entrance of the place where I am now. I imagine her smiling at a blonde Slytherin behind her. I must wake up myself now, this is going too far. But I actually feel Ginny's hand on my shoulder - her soft, delicate hand. Oh no, I AM NOT IMAGINING! Malfoy and Ginny really are in front of me!_

"Harry, what's wrong? You look a bit dazed."

_Harry, say something! She will think you really are going nuts! _"Oh no, I was just so deep in thinking that I didn't notice you two."

"Ah, okay. Well then, can I just talk to you for a minute? Draco and I purposely went here to see you. I asked Ron where you are. Well, will you mind a minute of conversation?"

_Harry, answer her, quick!_ "No, I absolutely won't."

"Just be sure you won't be long, sweetie. We've spent almost half of our date for this."

_Ugh, Malfoy. He always wants to have Ginny all the time for himself. But, oh, I feel electricity running from my hands._

_Merlin's beard, Ginny is holding my hand! Gosh, she walks so fast. And now we are going outside. Thought we will talk inside. But feeling her hands make me feel like heaven. I could not have a happier Valentine's Day._

"Harry, this will be very brief, but I want you to understand every word I say. **Make a move before it is too late. Don't ever be ashamed to express your feelings, and most of all, NEVER GIVE UP.**"

_Bloody hell, she is smiling that killer smile again._

"I'll go inside now, Draco is waiting for me."

_Oh no, she is going back. I have to follow her inside. She needs to know how I feel! Ugh, but there is this stupid constant ringing in my head of what she said._

_Wait, she said…_

_BLOODY, BLOODY, BLOODY! I FINALLY UNDERSTAND NOW!_


End file.
